Here for You
by lkwREADer
Summary: Mirai Sentai Timeranger.  Domon comforts Yuuri spoilers for Case 5.


Title: Here for You

Author: Lauren

Fandom: Mirai Sentai Timeranger

Pairing, Characters: Domon/Yuuri, Sion

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Nothing from Timeranger belongs to me. It all belongs to Toei. But I do own Domon's little sister, Naru.

Notes: For marikoazrael 's Super Hero Kiss Meme, even though it's a little late. But this little bunny struck me, and would not leave me alone. This was intended to be a drabble, but grew into a full-fledged fic. Thoughts are in italics. Because mariko-chan likes Domon/Yuuri. Comments are love.

Here For You

Domon's fist clenched instinctively as Takku finished telling them what had happened to Yuuri's family. He couldn't believe someone had been so cruel, but it was expected from the Londarz, he thought to himself. i Still, poor Yuuri-chan /i he thought.

He watched her go into her room, and heard her hand slam against the door. It was like the pain she was feeling radiated through the door, washing over the four guys like a tidal wave. i I should say something to her/i he thought, but realized that right now was probably not the best time.

--------------

after the monster is compressed

Yuuri retreated to her room as soon as they got back to the apartment. Domon's face fell. They had captured the horrible monster, but Yuuri's pain was still there, very fresh.

"Do it now" he whispered to himself.

"Domon-san, where are you going?" Sion asked, noticing Domon move across the room. Ayase & Tatsuya, being exhausted, had already gone to sleep.

"Just to check on Yuuri," he replied, and Sion nodded. He made his way over to her door and knocked. "Yuuri-chan, may I come in?" he asked hesitantly. The door opening slightly was the response he got, and he entered. The first thing he noticed was a picture of her parents and sister sitting on the desk. He crossed over to Yuuri, who was sitting on her bed with her head down.

"Are you okay, Yuuri-chan?" he asked her with genuine concern. As she lifted her head up, he was shocked to see they were red, which mean she had probably been crying.

Yuuri's eyes widened, as if surprised that it was Domon. "Yes, I'm okay" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"You don't sound like it," Domon said gently. "You know, back in the year 3000, I had a family." Yuuri's eyes widened even more. Domon had never said anything before about any kind of a family.

Domon looked at the wall, lost in thought. "But most of all, I miss my little sister. Her name was Naru." He chuckled slightly as he turned to look at Yuuri. "You remind me of her, a little bit. Never letting anyone bully her..." he trailed off as he was lost in thought again.

"I just really miss them," Yuuri said, tearing up again and putting her head down.

"Hey," Domon said, lifting her chin gently so he could look at her eyes. "Even if they're not with us right now, in this time...they're in here." he said, gesturing to his own heart and then pointing to Yuuri's.

Yuuri stared. This was a new side of Domon that no one had ever seen before. Her mind flashed back to before they had come to 2001, and how rude she had been in turning Domon down when he had asked her for a date. i Maybe I was too harsh on him /i she thought to herself.

Yuuri's heart than took control from her mind, as she found herself leaning toward Domon and pulled his head down, letting her lips fall on his. Domon was taken by surprise, to say the least, but responded as gently as the kiss had started. After they pulled away, they stared, and both smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Domon" Yuuri said, blushing slightly after realizing what she had done. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"It's not a problem, Yuuri-chan." Domon said, smiling the biggest he had since arriving to the 20th century. "I'll see you in the morning," he said, making a move to her door.

"But just remember Yuuri-chan, you're not alone. We're all here for you. Especially me," he murmured softly, but Yuuri heard everything he said.

"'Till tomorrow," Domon said, leaving the room and closing the door behind. He noticed Sion had left the main room and presumed he had also gone to sleep.

"I can't believe it." Domon said to himself. "I kissed her, and she kissed me back. Well she kissed me, but it doesn't matter. Alright!" Domon then decided that it was time for him to go to sleep.

Yuuri smiled as she watched Domon leave the room. "Who knew Domon could be like that?" she whispered to herself. i Maybe I'll learn even more/i she thought to herself. She was looking forward to that, and with that thought in mind, she was able to fall asleep.


End file.
